1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the physical layer of high speed networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speeds of network links are ever increasing. Today Ethernet speeds of 40 and 100 Gigabits per second (Gbps) are available, though at a very high cost. Fibre Channel speeds of 16 Gbps are available and 32 Gbps devices are in development. To continue widespread use of Fibre Channel, the next speed generation must be developed. While elements could be used from 40 Gbps and 100 Gbps Ethernet, the use would raise concerns of the high cost of those protocols being transferred to the Fibre Channel variant, which would limit growth and deployment. Therefore it is desirable to advance Fibre Channel to the next speed generation but not to absorb the high costs of the high speed Ethernet variations.